eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 06 - Siamese Dream
Overview Synopsis Talho radios Holland that the Nirvash is missing and they traced it's location. It's heading towards the Coralian and Renton is the one piloting it. Dominic reports what has happened to his fellow officers, and tells them to head towards the Coralian, but they are too scared. Dewey has found about the incident and asks for Dominic to repeat it for him. Dewey tells Dominic it is foolish to head out, and he has already ordered a rescue team. Dominic says he is worried about Anemone, but Dewey doesn't want anymore casualities and Dominic has no choice but to agree. Dewey narrates that a Coralian is a phenomenon that is covered in mysteries and has appeared many times in history. It has become a religious symbol for some, and it has been confirmed that there is an increase in trapar and activity in the Scub Coral when it appears. Dewey believes there is a reason why there is little imformation about Coralians. The high trapar concentration from them causes extreme hallucinations and mental breakdowns. In other words, the Coralians need to kill people in order to come into contact with them. dewey looks at a book with Adroc's name on it and comments that it looks like they are finally waking up. In the Nirvash, Renton is battling against the Coralian in order to reach Eureka, but as he tries to, he feels that he is in a different world and doesn't see Nirvash and Eureka. A skyfish appears in front of him and an image of Eureka is seen within it. Renton demands that it return Eureka to him, and it asks why he wants to rescue her. He says it's because he loves her, but it accuses him being full of ocnfidence. Renton says that's not true, only because he feels that he's changed since he met her, and he won't let her go. It asks him not to hate it so much, and "love" and "hate" are the same thing, much to the boy's confusion. It says that realism is easy because all you have to do is think of it inside a maze and the only way to get rid of something you hate is to kill the thing you love. Eureka regains consciousness and finds herself in a restuarant, and her meal is a deceased Renton, which horrifies her. Renton doesn't understand what the skyfish is telling him and asks for Eureka. It gives him a doll version of Eureka, and when he demands the real Eureka, it makes him vomit a giant egg that hatches into what appears to be the real Eureka and he promises to save her. Eureka refuses to eat Renton because she remembers when he held her hand, which she describes as warm and important. Anemone appears and calls her an idiot, and tells her that if it looks good, she should eat it. Eureka still refuses to because she's afraid he will disappear, but Anemone says she doesn't care because Eureka looks delicious and reveals part of her face is missing. A black line appears from Anemone's face, and Eureka thinks it's Nirvash, but it impales her in the stomach. Talho begs for Holland to come back to the Gekko because the Reflection Film won't hold, but he refuses and his LFO takes a hit from the Coralian. Renton tries to get Eureka out of the egg but he hears noises coming from the doll and sees its' limbs coming apart. He finds that the Eureka in the egg is also a doll, and when he turns around, he finds that the other doll is the real Eureka, who is bloodied to near death. Renton and Eureka both narrate that this isn't reality and this isn't what they wanted. Suddenly, the trapar signal is fading and the Coralian explodes. Dewey says the Coralian has disappeared, but he got enough data and from today, the Coralian is taking up a stable form and will start attacking humans. Dewey considers this a blessing and the Coralians are actually a demons that destroys humans and defeating the Coralians will be saving the humans. He has the book that Adroc had before and it is called the "Ageha Project". Dewey says that although there is no God, if there was, he would kill it. Trivia *In the anime, Renton, Eureka, and Anemone were taken through the Zone during their battle, and Anemone tried to kill Renton while Eureka searched for him. *Unlike the anime, they were taken into the Zone; here, they are inside the Coralian, which speaks to them and messes with their minds. *The Coralian tries to get Eureka to eat Renton (which is the first hint of her true mission) but she refused because she is starting to develop a deep attachment to Renton. *The Coralian reveals that he doesn't believe in emotions and their realism is to kill the things they love and hate. Category:Eureka Seven